Problem: One side of a square is $6$ inches long. What is its area?
Answer: $6\text{ in}$ $6\text{ in}$ 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 The area is the length times the width. The length is 6 inches and the width is 6 inches, so the area is $6\times6$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 6 \times 6 = 36 $ We can also count 36 square inches.